Sky Knows Best
by Jolty11
Summary: After defeating Risky Boots once again, Shantae is exhausted and wants to take a hot bath to relax in. However, when Sky, Shantae's girlfriend, asks to join her and helps relieve her "tension", Shantae's bath isn't as mundane as she originally thought it would be. (Sexual Content)


**Disclaimer: This fanfiction contains lesbian (female/female) sexual content, read this only if you are mature and are not offended by such content.**

 **Author's Note: Recently playing Half Genie Hero and noticing that there are very few Shantae fanfictions inspired me to write this. Shantae: Half Genie Hero is a pretty fun game and I would personally recommend playing it sometime. This fanfiction takes place after the events of Half Genie Hero. Now that this fanfiction is finished, I plan on going back to playing Shantae and continuing my Pokemon fanfictions.**

It was a very dire and eventful afternoon in Sequin Land for Shantae, the half genie hero. So much had happened all in a short period of time. It had only been a few months since Shantae regained her magical genie powers, and Risky Boots decided to return to her old tricks and cause mischief yet again. And as if stopping Risky was enough work, Techno Baron, Ammo Baron, Hypno Baron and Squid Baron were up to no good as well; Shantae had to stop each one earlier today.

Suppressing evil across the land was a very tiring duty for Shantae, but she couldn't throw in the towel just yet. Risky Boots decided to be evil again and trick Uncle Mimic into building a dynamo to corrupt the genie realm with dark magic. Shantae had obliviously helped build the machine when Risky swapped blueprints for her own use. If Risky got away with using the machine, the outcome would be very abysmal.

Sky, Shantae's closest ally, girlfriend, and role model, was soaring in the sky on her war bird Wrench. Sky was waiting patiently to swoop down to Risky's hideout and scoop up Shantae as soon as she was done fighting Risky. However, Sky didn't feel like her normal self today. For some reason, Sky felt unprecedented anxiety the more she thought of Shantae and began to worry.

Shantae will foil Risky's plans and be okay, right? Shantae's done it before… and I made sure she had plenty of healing potions and pike balls before she left.

But what if this is really it? What if Risky has something more planned and it's too much for Shantae to handle and she doesn't make it..?

What am I saying… she's a half genie and Risky is just a regular human! Of course Shantae will defeat Risky again. After all, Shantae has her genie powers back again and felt more hyped than ever today!

Maybe Sky's sudden concern and anxiety for Shantae's safe return had something to do with their love for each other. They had been a couple for quite some time now. Shantae and Sky had always been extremely close friends since they were very young, but their relationship greatly transformed when Shantae revealed her true feelings for Sky along with a kiss. Sky didn't hold back her mutual feelings, either.

Sky did have a boyfriend in the past, but things didn't exactly work out between the two of them. Shantae was a bit hesitant at first when deciding if she should confess her love to Sky, but once she found out that Sky was bisexual and a relationship would be possible, everything went smoothly.

Suddenly, Sky's anxiety attack was interrupted by a very audible crashing sound. Risky's hideout became engulfed in flames as the whole building slowly began to fall apart. Lava was oozing out of the cracks in the structure, threatening to burst at any time.

Looking off into the distance, Sky noticed a small ship sailing away with a myriad of Tinkerbats aboard.

Risky Boots is probably on that ship, fleeing the scene... so Shantae must have been victorious!

Sky felt content for a moment, before realizing she still had to locate Shantae and pull her out of this big mess. Sky decided to fly closer to the collapsing hideout, navigating through multiple clouds composed of dust and various airborne particles.

Sky then observed a feminine figure wearing red with a lengthy ponytail. She was running across what appeared to be a series of wooden platforms, trying to escape from a lava flow approaching from behind her.

"Shantae!" Sky called out. "Hold on, I'm coming!"

"Sky!" Shantae responded, looking up into the sky to see Sky was there to save her from impending doom. Thinking quickly, Sky had Wrench fly alongside the series of wooden platforms, so Shantae could potentially make a jump from them and onto Wrench.

"Hurry! Jump on!" Sky instructed, reaching out a hand for Shantae to grab onto. Shantae swiftly jumped as high in the air as she could, extended her arm, and was able to secure a grip on Sky's helping hand, the rest of her body dangling off the side of Wrench. Sky's heart raced as she carefully pulled Shantae up safely onto Wrench, who quickly flew away from Risky's exploding hideout. Shantae sat behind Sky, Shantae's arms wrapped around her with a firm grip to avoid falling.

"Whew... we did it!" Sky reassured herself after reaching a safe altitude away from the explosions. "I was about to have a heart attack."

"Yeah... I was able to stop Risky again..." Shantae replied, who was very exhausted. "Thanks for getting me out of there," Shantae added. Sky looked behind her to examine Shantae, who didn't look too well. Her violet hair was frowzy and messed up, and various scrapes scattered her face and arms.

"You look like you took quite a beating. Fighting Risky was that taxing on you today?" Sky inquired.

"Yeah, but the important thing is that I defeated her and the Tinkerbrain, which was made from Uncle Mimic's dynamo," Shantae explained. "I just want to go home and take a long, hot bath."

"Here, take this for now," Sky said, handing Shantae a potion. She drank it immediately, and already started to feel revitalized. "So describe your battle with Risky for me, I'm very curious as to what happened."

"Well... Risky used her pistol for the most part, but her accuracy is still pretty bad," Shantae admitted. "She also tried swinging her ship's anchor at me and sent in some Tinkerbats, and when that didn't work, she tried to corrupt the genie realm with the Tinkerbrain. I was able to attack and destroy it from holes in its magical barrier. Risky got away safely, though."

"Risky had a gun?" Sky asked worriedly, a sudden sharpness evident in her voice.

"I have my genie powers back, remember?" Shantae reminded Sky. "I'm magically resistant to various things, including bullets."

"That sounds pretty handy," Sky commented.

"My genie powers can't make me resist you, though," Shantae added with a wink, giving Sky a brief kiss on the cheek. This caused Sky to giggle.

"You can't even wait until we've landed for flirting? You must have really missed me today," Sky concluded.

"I sure did. I had some big battles today, too. In the end, though, I'm just happy that Risky is okay," Shantae said. "Even though we're enemies, we still have some sort of respect for each other, if you get what I mean."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Sky responded.

"Oh! Here's Scuttle Town," Shantae pointed out.

"Let me just land Wrench back in my hatchery..." Sky explained as Wrench dove towards the building, carefully landing inside through the hole in the ceiling. "We are here!" Sky announced, hopping off of Wrench and onto her feet, Shantae following suit.

"Since you just defeated Risky, there's a good chance that all the townspeople will want to celebrate," Sky predicted. "But if we hurry to your house, there's a good chance that we can avoid them for now."

"I would like that very much," Shantae replied. "I'm too tired for that."

"So am I," Sky said. "I had to fly you around all day today."

Sky and Shantae left the hatchery, and continued on down the street while holding each other's hands. After a while, Sky decided to speak again.

"Hey Shantae, I was thinking..." Sky started, prompting Shantae's attention. "Do you think that maybe... I could join you tonight? For a bath?" Sky asked nervously, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Shantae immediately stopped walking, a crimson blush rapidly spreading across her face.

"T-Take a bath? With m-me..?" Shantae stuttered, clearly surprised at Sky's request.

"Yeah, you seem tense today. Maybe we could help each other out with that with a romantic bath together, if you know what I mean," Sky offered with a wink. "You've been busy fighting evil all day and I haven't got the chance to spend much time with you lately..."

"So you want to have sex with me?" Shantae confirmed, her voice sounding delicate. Sky nodded in response, confident as ever.

"W-Well... if it's with you, then I'm fine with it," Shantae responded bashfully. "I didn't mean to sound uninterested. I definitely am interested, we've done it before, but... it's just that I always get so nervous about these kind of things."

"What if I told you you're twice as cute when you're nervous?" Sky added.

"Don't make me have to nibble on your library card again," Shantae replied as they both started walking across the bridge towards Shantae's house again.

"Your genie powers don't prevent you from being nervous?" Sky playfully teased.

"Very funny. No, they don't help me with that, unfortunately," Shantae feistily responded as she opened the door to her house and held it open for Sky.

"Oh! Thank you, my lady," Sky replied as she walked into Shantae's house. Shantae followed Sky in and closed the door behind her. The girls walked up the wooden spiral staircase to the upper level of the house, where the bathtub was present.

"Are you sure this is your bathtub this time?" Sky asked. "A few months ago, you were talking about a booby-trapped bathtub Risky had set."

"Haha... oh yeah, I remember that. Don't worry, this is my bathtub," Shantae confirmed.

"You sure? I'm not exactly in the mood for traps," Sky asked once again.

"Most certainly," Shantae confirmed again, turning the valve for the hot water to be dispensed.

"Before we start, is there anyone else nearby?" Sky asked.

"The townspeople and our friends will come looking for us eventually to celebrate, but we have time," Shantae said while moving the curtains over the window to cover it. "No one here to see us now."

Rottytops was already jealous enough of Shantae and Sky's relationship, and if she saw Shantae with Sky in the bath, then she'd probably eat Shantae's brain for real.

"Cool! Sign me up for this hot bath," Sky commented, untying her hood and setting it down nicely in the corner. Her blonde hair flew free and was a pretty good length.

"If your hair whipping isn't genie magic, maybe I should put mine in a ponytail and go on adventures, too?" Sky added.

"That's something to consider," Shantae replied while removing the golden hair cuff from her hair, causing her long, violet hair to lose its ponytail shape. "You'd have to grow it longer, though."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sky replied, pulling off her aqua and fuchsia colored top, Shantae blushing at the sight of Sky's breasts. Sky continued to undress, slipping her white skinny jeans off her hips. "It looks like the bath is ready!" Sky said, slightly dipping her hand in the bathtub water to test the temperature and tuning off the valve Shantae, however, was too preoccupied with staring at Sky, who stood naked before her.

"Am I really that irresistible?" Sky commented with her hands on her hips, noticing Shantae's behavior. A deep blush rampaged across Shantae's face.

"I-It's really hard not to stare when your beautiful girlfriend undresses in front of you," Shantae admitted while complimenting Sky at the same time.

"If you're immobilized by me, then perhaps you'd like me to help you undress?" Sky prodded, taking advantage of Shantae's kinks. Shantae slowly nodded in response. The slightly taller Sky slowly walked up behind Shantae and pressed her warm, naked body up against Shantae's backside. Sky's large breasts squished against Shantae's back as Sky ran her fingers through Shantae's hair.

"You won't be needing this for the time being," Sky whispered in Shantae's ear as her hands rubbed across Shantae's sides reaching for the front of Shantae's bra. Sky grasped the golden ring in the center of the bra and unbuckled it, her medium sized breasts bouncing out as the red bra fell to the floor. Sky's hands groped Shantae's breasts slowly but firmly, her nipples becoming hard as she let out a moan with each squeeze. Shantae loved to be submissive in situations like these, but could easily assume the dominant role at will. Sky's hands feeling up her body was so arousing to Shantae.

"This piece of clothing down here is also irrelevant..." Sky whispered softly, leaning into Shantae. Sky's curious hands abandoned Shantae's breasts to slowly slide down her stomach, the ticklish Shantae giggling. Sky wanted to exploit Shantae's ticklishness some more, but decided to save it for later. The bath wouldn't stay hot forever.

"You know, Shantae, I can't decide on just one word to describe you…" Sky said softly as her hands slipped under the waistband of Shantae's pants. "You're a mix of cute and sexy, and I can't make up my mind between the two…" Sky said playfully as she slid Shantae's red and gold pants off her hips.

"If I had to describe you with two words," Shantae replied, "I'd have to choose playful and beautiful."

"Why don't you also add charming to my list of words to describe you?" Sky responded, spinning Shantae around to face her and kissing her deeply. A slight blush covered both of their faces as Shantae returned Sky's kiss while holding Sky's face in her hands.

"Let's continue this in the bath," Sky interrupted as she slipped her hot pink panties off and slowly lowered herself into the steamy water. The water covered Sky's feet, then slowly rise higher as she submerged herself. "Aahhh, the water's great! Come in!" Sky explained, gesturing for Shantae to join her.

"But you didn't finish undressing me yet..." Shantae objected, pointing to her blue and white striped panties that were still on her.

"Wow, you're soaked..." Sky observed as she reached her arms out and peeled the wet panties off of Shantae to reveal her dripping wet pussy.

"Y-yeah, I get wet there very easily when I'm aroused," Shantae admitted.

"I think that's really kinky," Sky admitted. "Why don't I help you with that?" Sky asked, leaning out of the bathtub to lick the sweet tasting liquids off of Shantae's pussy. This caused a sudden squeal from Shantae.

She hastily climbed into the bathtub, eager to continue her experience with Sky. There was just enough room for the both of them. Shantae sat in front of Sky between her outstretched legs, resting her head on Sky's breasts. Sky gently wrapped her arms around Shantae's chest, holding her closely.

"Oh my gosh this water feels so good..." Shantae commented, her voice seeming to melt in the hot water. She leaned her head back to have her deep sapphire eyes look up at Sky, who was smiling down on her.

"This is the most relaxed I've felt in weeks," Sky commented, enjoying every minute of the bath.

"It's twice as better with someone else," Shantae added. "Want any bubbles or bath salts?"

"Nah, just plain vanilla is fine for now," Sky replied.

"Vanilla bath salts?" Shantae asked.

"No, silly," Sky responded, laughing a bit. "Vanilla like plain or regular, not the flavor."

"I know, but it's fun for me to tease you for once," Shantae responded, smiling widely. Shantae leaned her head back once more, staring up into Sky's bright amber colored eyes, prompting a kiss. Sky answered Shantae's request for one, leaning forward and kissing her.

Sky and Shantae sat together in the bath for a little while, peacefully relaxing in the steaming water.

"How are you feeling now?" Sky asked.

"A whole lot better than earlier, though I still feel a bit tense," Shantae responded.

"Want me to make this feel twice as good?" Sky asked, her hands leaving Shantae's chest and sluggishly sliding across her belly.

"Y-yes, please," Shantae whispered.

"Okay then, get ready," Sky said as she slid a hand down towards Shantae's pussy, slowly rubbing her fingers across Shantae's exposed clitoris underwater. Sky's other hand was busy taking care of her own arousal as she masturbated while also pleasing Shantae. Shantae moaned in response to this pleasure, her eyes closing and a crimson blush slowly becoming evident on her face.

"Now do you feel m-more relaxed?" Sky inquired in between her heavy breathing. The slippery texture of Shantae's pussy and her moans of ecstasy easily heightened Sky's arousal, and she couldn't help but to finger herself quicker.

"Yeah... but it's more like f-feeling super horny rather than relaxed," Shantae stated, her breathing also heavy.

"Me too!" Sky replied with a smirk on her face. "And I think that... we should go further!" Sky suggested, as she stopped pleasuring Shantae momentarily and placed two of her fingers together.

"What do you mean by... Aah!" Shantae cried out as Sky inserted her two fingers she prepared into Shantae's vagina, starting to slowly finger her. Likewise, Sky continued to finger herself, unable to hold back her arousal. However, Shantae noticed that Sky had to please herself and decided to do something about that.

"Let me do that for you..." Shantae whispered, forcefully pulling Sky's hand off of her pussy and placing it on her breasts instead. Shantae, who was still sitting in between Sky's legs then reached a hand behind her and began to finger Sky's pussy. This way, Shantae and Sky could both finger each other at the same time.

"Oh... p-please don't stop!" Sky cried out, blushing heavily as her legs clamped together around Shantae's arm. Sky was obviously not accustomed to the feeling of fingers that weren't her own.

"I was just about to say the same..." Shantae revealed. "Wait, let me turn around," Shantae said, momentarily stopping all fingering as she rose up from the bath. Sky, who was still sitting behind her, got a very erotic view of Shantae's tanned backside. Shantae had a very feminine shape, water droplets running down her back from her shoulders to her wide hips. The very bottom of Shante's dripping pussy lips were visible through her seemingly perfect thigh gap.

Sky couldn't hold back once again, and without thinking, she grasped Shantae's butt and licked away at her. This caused another squeal from Shantae, who was surprised at this sudden act at first, but then felt very pleasurable, indicated by her moans of arousal.

"We'll be able to do more if we get out of the bath," Sky thought out loud as she stopped licking Shantae.

"Great idea!" Shantae said as she pulled the drain plug out of the bathtub and hastily dried herself off with a nearby towel. She instantly jumped up onto her bed and flopped down, waiting for Sky in order to continue their erotic adventure together.

"Well, it look like someone's eager today..." Sky commented, rising up from the bathtub. "And I don't blame you for it," she added, drying off quickly and skipping over to the bed. Sky climbed on top of the bed and stood above Shantae, getting a worm's eye view of Sky's busty figure. Shantae's pussy leaked once again, begging to be touched.

"Having fun down there?" Sky asked.

"Actually, Sky, I was wondering..." Shantae led, becoming a bit timid.

"Hmm? Is there something you have in mind?" Sky openly asked.

"I was wondering i-if we could try face sitting... since I'm down here on the bed and you're standing up above me, and we've never done it before so..." Shantae rambled.

"I don't see why not," Sky responded. "It'll be fun for the both of us!" Sky turned around, and slowly descended her rear towards Shantae's face, being careful not to put too much pressure on her. "All good?" Sky asked.

"Yeah," Shantae responded, clearly becoming impatient.

"Remember, though, I'm very sensitive to oral," Sky reminded Shantae. Shantae planned to fully exploit this by immediately diving her tongue deep inside Sky's vagina and swirling it around. Sky cried out quite loudly in response to this, obviously enjoying herself.

So if Shantae thinks it's funny to abuse my weak point right away... then I'll have to get right back at her!

Sky leaned forward to the point where her mouth and hands were within range of Shantae's pussy. It was very challenging for Sky to stay focused on what she wanted to do, considering that Shantae was busy eating out her pussy and it felt overwhelmingly pleasuring. After a short while, Sky was able to execute her plan that consisted of sucking on Shantae's clit while simultaneously fingering her. It worked, too, because Shantae's licking was occasionally interrupted by soft moans that made her sound cute, along with the constant squishy sound that was audible whenever Sky fingered Shantae.

Shantae decided to increase the speed at which she licked Sky's pussy, which sent Sky over the edge.

"S-Shantae!" Sky said between heavy breaths, her whole face blushing a deep scarlet. The tension building up in Sky's lower region ultimately caused her to finger Shantae a whole lot faster than before.

Shantae, who was very sensitive to being fingered, let out a loud and lengthy moan as Sky's fingers and mouth stimulated all the right places on her. Shantae's arousal levels took a sudden peak, nearing her climax. The feeling building up inside Shantae caused her to orally stimulate Sky even faster, alternating between wiggling her tongue inside Sky's vagina and running it across her clit. It didn't take long for Sky to reach her climax.

"Shantae, I-" Sky cried out, before being interrupted by her overwhelming orgasm. It didn't take long for Shantae to realize what Sky was going to say. It might have been given away by Sky's heavy blush and incredibly loud moan.

Shantae was able to experience Sky's climax as well, because as her tongue was deep inside Sky, Shantae got a taste of Sky's vaginal fluids that came gushing out straight into her mouth. Shantae swallowed all of the sweet liquid, and her arousal took a huge spike. Shantae's legs desperately clamped together tightly as she neared her climax. Sky picked up on this, and decided to change her position so she was laying down on the bed next to Shantae. Sky fingered Shantae slower and slower to gradually draw out her orgasm.

Shantae moaned more and more as she felt her climax approaching slower and slower, feeling ready to explode any minute now as she shut her eyes tightly. Her arousal built up to the point where Sky only had to slide a single finger in Shantae's pussy to trigger her orgasm. Shantae took quick breaths and blushed a deep crimson as she felt all the tension that was building up instantly become released. Sky brought her fingers to her face that were covered in Shantae's juices and licked them clean.

Sky and Shantae idly laid next to each other in the bed, looking at one another. Shantae's pussy was still leaking from arousal, just as usual.

"So what now?" Sky asked Shantae, who both felt like sleeping was the perfect idea after just climaxing.

"I kinda want to sleep... but I have a better idea!" Shantae responded enthusiastically. "Do you have the energy for a round two?"

"Round two?" Sky repeated.

"Yeah, I'm too horny to quit just yet," Shantae replied. "I'm thinking that we could give scissoring a try."

"I'm all in, scissoring is always fun. Go ahead and take the lead," Sky instructed with a wink, spreading her legs and sitting up. Shantae sprang up from the bed, her breasts bouncing slightly as she landed on her feet. She then sat down in front of Sky on the bed, and raised Sky's left leg up. Shantae spread her legs, putting her left leg on top of Sky's right leg, and her right leg underneath Sky's raised left leg. All Shantae had to do from that point was scoot forward a little bit so their pussies touched each other's, and the scissor position was complete.

"Are we all set?" Sky confirmed.

"Yep, we're Ret-2-Go!" Shantae replied. Shantae started things off by wrapping her arms around Sky's leg and starting off with slow thrusting motions. Shantae's seemingly always wet pussy made it simple for both of their clits to rub up against each other's, acting as a natural lubricant. With each slow thrust Shantae made, a soft moan escaped from both girls' mouths.

Shantae soon began to speed up her thrusts, feeling deep down that another climax was soon to come. The hot blush on Sky's face was all the evidence Shantae needed to conclude that Sky felt the same. Shantae experimented with the speed and angle in which she thrusted up against Sky's pussy to see which felt the most pleasing, and changing it every few moments.

"Wait, let me put my leg down and we'll thrust at the same time," Sky suggested. Sky rested her left leg on top of Shantae's and they both grinded their pussies up against one another's. The resulting outcome felt twice as good as before, Shantae moaning in approval.

Sky drew Shantae in close and passionately kissed her deeply on the lips. Shantae returned the kiss to Sky while continuing to scissor each other. The girls' moans were muffled by their passionate kisses. Shantae, becoming hornier and desiring even more, reached out for Sky's large breasts and gently fondled them, feeling like soft pillows in her hands and causing additional moans from Sky.

In response, Sky briefly broke the kiss with Shantae to lick both of her thumbs, and then resumed kissing. Sky grasped Shantae's smaller but medium-sized breasts in her hands, and ran her wet thumbs over Shantae's hard nipples. Shantae instantly squealed, as Sky's wet thumbs up against her sensitive nipples felt like a small electrical shock. Sky decided to grope Shantae as well, swiping a thumb over her nipples every few times. Sky and Shantae did this all while maintaining a consistent grinding speed.

Over time, the thrusting became quicker, the kissing became deeper, the groping became more forceful, and their arousal built up more and more to the point where they both could have a second climax without much more stimulation. Sky broke the kissing again to speak.

"H-how are you holding up, Shantae?" Sky asked, their blushing faces mere inches apart from each other.

"I-I'm almost there," Shantae replied, feeling Sky's consistent warm breath. "How about we speed things up?"

"Same here... and okay!" Sky agreed.

Sky and Shantae ceased everything they were doing to focus solely on scissoring. On Shantae's lead, they leaned back and both began to thrust and grind upon each other's clits at a very fast pace. Occasional squishy sounds were audible during this process. Working every muscle in their lower torsos, Sky and Shantae grinded on each other faster and faster, relying on their arms to hold themselves up.

"Ah! S-Sky, I'm about to cum!" Shantae cried out as the explosive feelings came back to her, begging for release.

"I'm about to right now!" Sky replied. "I'll try and h-hold back, see if we can do it at the same time!"

Sky resisted her oncoming orgasm as much as she possibly could as she waited for Shantae to reach her climax, desiring to have them simultaneously. But for every passing second that Sky desperately tried to hold back, the pressure doubled in intensity.

"Sky! I'm there!" Shantae shouted as she began to have her orgasm, the scissoring stopping immediately. Unable to resist any longer, Sky threw her head back and screamed as she finally allowed herself to climax. Their timing was remarkable as Sky and Shantae simultaneously experienced their orgasms. Sky reached out for Shantae's hands, and Shantae firmly grabbed a hold of them as they climaxed together. The pleasure and breathing gradually slowed down until they both felt normal again, disconnecting hands and staring into space while laying on their backs on the bed.

"We finally did it..." Shantae said, but was too tired to be enthusiastic.

"Orgasm at the same time... after how many attempts?" Sky wondered.

"Too many to count," Shantae responded.

"Hah, I feel like we're sex pros now," Sky commented, scooting up next to Shantae to lay beside her and pulling a blanket over them. Shantae scooted up close to Sky and rested her head on Sky's breasts, wanting to cuddle. Sky accepted Shantae, extending her arms to hold her close.

"Sky... thank you. This is the best I've felt in weeks, maybe months," Shantae said, staring deep into Sky's drowsy but loving amber eyes.

"Thank you for doing it with me," Sky replied. "I've felt so distant from you lately, and haven't felt like myself. Not anymore, though."

"Goodnight, Sky," Shantae said, kissing Sky deeply one last time and then closing her eyes. Shantae was very eager to sleep.

"What about the celebration?" Sky asked.

"They'll have to wait until later..." Shantae said while half awake.

"But... oh, never mind," Sky replied while shutting her eyes, the only thought on her mind being sleep.

And so the two lovers Shantae and Sky drifted off into sleep while holding each other closely. Shantae's mundane bath turned out to be a very satisfying experience with Sky. Shantae's tension was relieved and Sky felt closer to Shantae than ever within the past few weeks. These positive outcomes were ultimately caused by Sky asking to join Shantae for a bath, which made their day so much better than they thought it would be.

 _Please leave a review if you liked this story, and let me know if I should continue to contribute to the Shantae fandom which desperately needs more fan fictions!_


End file.
